


Join me in glory!

by RobReddington



Series: Over-What?! [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Background Relationships, Don't copy on another site!, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Implied Relationships, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobReddington/pseuds/RobReddington
Summary: Juicy sequel to "History of a Clan". Follow Liz and her adventures inside Overwatch!Between battles, friendships, loves and jealousies, who knows what can happen...I suck at summaries...
Relationships: Ana Amari/Reinhardt Wilhelm, Past Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes - Relationship, Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Over-What?! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732696
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo...first, thank you for sticking with me in this adventure! I hope you all liked "History of a Clan" as much as I liked to write it!  
> You haven't read it? Go now! I know, I know...14k+ words...but we perfectly know you have read much longer stories, right? ;)  
> Enjoy it!

**End of June 2066**

Genji’s “rebuild” took more time than what Liz had thought.

Due to the gravity of his injuries and the study behind the construction of the most suitable prosthetics for the case at hand, going under surgery took weeks more than days.

Genji was all the time unconscious in the intensive care unit, put into a pharmacological coma.

Liz had been involved in designing the new body for her brother, thanks to her ninja skills and knowledge.

The new body parts must be resistant and flexible, allowing fluid and sudden movements, but also resistance to impacts during fights and stunts, like high jumps and climbing on walls.

In the end, Genji’s body would result in an enhanced physical structure, making him a living weapon but trying to maintain his good looking nature (god only knows how much Genji has always cared about is good looking!).

Liz hoped that the changes wouldn’t upset her Brother too much, hoping that still having a life would excess the trauma.

She, unfortunately, was solely wrong.

The first time Genji awakened after the rebuilding, Angela had to sedate him because he went into a full panic attack, due to the memories of the incident and still not being able to control his prosthetics with his mind.

The second time went a bit better, having his brain adapted during sleep to the new artificial nerve connections. Still, he screamed when he found the majority of his flash body had been replaced with robotic parts. Both Liz and Angela were there, that time, reassuring him and helping him comprehend what happened. Genji had looked so lost, so much not himself…

The next day, third awakening, he leashed his anger toward his Sister. The now-cyborg told her that she had no rights to choose for him, to change his body, to even save his life if that meant doing those changes to him.

Liz was heartbroken. She tried to explain her decisions, why she made them, but Genji didn’t want to listen to her. For the very first time in her life, she was at lost to what to do, to what to say. She ran out of his hospital room, crying, and went to do the only thing she thought she was good to: reaching the gym, she unleashed her rage and frustration on various punching bags, punishing and destroying them like they were the worst enemies she had ever encountered.

That’s where Reinhardt found her, two hours later.

Voice of the enraged woman in the gym had scared away other agents from the place and, after talking with Angela, the Lieutenant went there to try calm her a bit.

<<Hello, my friend!>> his voice beamed jovially through the gym to her. He was approaching steadily, but calmly. He was a bit weary, seeing the small mountain of destroyed punching bags in the corner of the boxing hall, but didn’t let it show on his face.

<<I’m not in the mood, Reinhardt>> she only stated, and with a powerful punch, sent another bag towards the others, its content scattered on the ground in every direction.

<<I can see that…and I know the UN pays for everything here, but I don’t think it makes an excuse for let them buy another hundred punching bags in just a day! Ah!>> he quipped.

<<Better the punching bags than my Brother’s face!>> she said replacing the destroyed bag, her breath slightly ragged.

<<I suppose so, since all the hard work to rebuild him! Angela would be furious!>> grinned the man and Liz, looking at him from the corner of her eyes, only grunted in response.

<<Come on, Schatzi! You need someone to spar? I’m here for you! Let’s get out some steam!>>

<<I don’t want to hurt you, Rein>> she answered suddenly self-conscious

<<Then refrain yourself, control your emotions, focus on training more than on the strength you want to put in it>> he’s smiling kindly to her, something that makes her stomach flutter a bit. He’s always so good to anyone, always knows how to cheer someone up or is ready to offer a shoulder to cry on.

Liz nods and reaches the center of the mat where he’s standing, waiting for her.

<<While we spar, tell me what happened, take everything out verbally. Trust me, it helps a lot>>

And she does. They start with basic punches and kicks, while she recounts everything that happened with Genji during the last two days. He dodges and responds, and their sparring slowly increases into a more complex fight, putting in various combat styles and moves. Liz is trying her best to refrain her strength, remembering her years of training with the various combat specialists, but it’s difficult while speaking of her thoughts and emotions so freely.

The two comrades move like in a dance, hitting and dodging and colliding against each other, until, while she’s recalling how bad her Brother has made her feel just two hours ago, with a particular move, she knock him down and pins him on the mat, strong lite thighs straddling his pecs, hands blocking his wrists over his head. She’s now panting, small drops of sweat dripping down her forehead, her cheeks flushed. They stare at each other, his breath also ragged, and that’s how Captain Amari finds them.

<<What the hell are you doing?>> she shouts from the door, frowning. Her gaze is harsh and trained on the sparring duo. Liz and Reinhardt look quickly to each other and then to their position, and she scrambles up and away from his body. She can’t deny to herself she suddenly miss his body temperature against her.

<<Ana! Nice to see you! We were sparring a bit, our Fräulein here needed to clear her mind!>>

The older woman looks intently at Liz, scolding. Then speaks harshly <<Doctor Ziegler is looking for you>> and nods towards the door behind her as ordering her to leave.

<<Thanks, Captain>> the young woman answers and looking briefly at Reinhardt <<Thank you, Rein! It helped a lot>> she pats him on the shoulder and smiles gently, leaving the room. She can hear then the older woman asking for explanations to the man, but she’s too focused on what Angela must need from her, and doesn’t hear the rest of their bickering.

She decided to go directly to the Medical Bay, a shower could wait but not the Doctor.

While walking towards the building, deep in thought, she almost collided with Jack.

<<Oh, I’m sorry! I was deep in thought and didn’t notice you!>> she quickly exclaims, grabbing the tablet that was falling out of his hand.

<<No, I am sorry, I was reading and not looking where I was going>> he smiles meekly, scratching the back of his neck and taking the tablet from her hands with a murmured “thanks”.

<<Were you training? I thought you would be in the Medical Bay looking after your brother>>

_How’s that her scent is so good even if she’s dripping sweat??_

<<I was going back there. Genji was a bit… cantankerous today, and I needed to take off some steam>>

<<Oh? You could have asked, I would have helped you gladly. God knows how much I need to spar with someone, these days…I’m submerged by work and don’t even have time to breath, sometimes! A good training session with someone else could be a wonderful distraction!>>

<<I’m sorry, maybe next time I’ll ask you…but initially I was so raged that I only thought of hitting as many punching bags as I could…then I must have scared the other agents, because Reinhardt went looking for me and then helped me by sparring>>

<<He helped you, didn’t him?>> he tried for nonchalance, but probably failed because Liz arched an eyebrow and looked at him quizzically.

Jack then cleared is voice and, looking away from her, said <<Well, I don’t want to hold you back any longer. Say “Hi” to Angie for me>> and started stomping away, but after a few steps he said over his shoulder <<And don’t forget my offer for the next time. Reinhardt has other duties than to waste time sparring>> he was smiling, but it didn’t reach his eyes. Then he went off away.

Liz looked confused, and a bit flushed, where the man disappeared behind a corner. His reaction had been…strange. _Was him jealous?_

The following days went a bit smoother. Doctor Ziegler, after the disastrous first confrontation between the siblings, had talked to Genji making him better understand his situation and the choices Liz and her had to make. Later she had talked to the younger woman, or, more than that, had let her talk and express all her concerns and feelings.

In the few weeks, first, and then the months that came, Genji never raged towards his sister anymore and started understanding how his new body works.

But he was not the same man anymore.

He controlled his temper, but his every action was fueled with anger and resentment. All his energies were focused in the rehabilitation and, subsequently, in training and understanding his new abilities.

Thanks to all the prosthetics, and due to a rich dose of hatred channeled into everything he did, his speed and strength had increased, making him a human weapon.

He built himself a new katana and wakizashi and asked Torbjörn to design for him a new right arm in which the ninja could storage and summon a high number of shurikens.

Genji almost never talked to Liz anymore, searing his relationship with her.

Instead, became one of the most trusted and useful agents under Reyes command. The older soldier cherished this new Genji and, in Liz’s opinion, helped him blowing his mind, putting inside him thoughts of revenge towards Hanzo and making him think that only with discipline, training and a trail of victims left behind him, he would be ready one day to kill his brother.

Liz tried to talk to her brother, to let him understand that even she was angry and hated Hanzo, but that following Reyes was not the right choice. Nonetheless, Genji ignored her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summer – Autumn 2066**

Liz never gave up on her Brother, but life has to go on.

After talking several times with Angela, who felt herself heartbroken to what Genji was becoming, and her other friends in Overwatch to seek advice, all she could do was focusing on her new duties inside the organization and keeping an eye on Genji, but at distance. _He would come to his senses, one day_ , she repeated to herself.

To check indirectly on him, she also made the effort to become friends with McCree.

The man was annoying and seemed to think with his dick most of the times, but she quickly understood that it was only a façade.

Jesse was probably the most insecure man in all Overwatch and Blackwatch, trying constantly to impress the others but also maintaining that rebellious and cocky manners so to not be seen as who he was: a good man seeking redemption for his past sins, knowing that he would always be just a little criminal in the eyes of most.

Liz could work with his attitude and, to gain his trust, more than once after a mission she offered her ability to just shut up and listen, or a slice of Pecan Pie, having observed him over meals and remembering where his sweet tooth verted; or, if the case needed, even a shoulder to cry on.

She became for many the Sister no one knew they needed and this soothed her soul broken by her brothers. Angela, Jesse, Winston…but even some other cadets and agents would seek her out sometimes, the ones that had surpassed the initial fear towards the half-dragoness.

The young woman became really close with Reinhardt and Jack, but seemed like Captain Amari couldn’t stand her, initially.

After her reaction that one time when she sparred with Rein, she tried to avoid the woman. She wouldn’t want to be on the receiving side of one of her Sleeping Darts during a mission, so better not annoy her.

She eventually discovered, a few months later, the “Whys” of her reaction…and acted consequently. The older woman, luckily, never brought up the subject, and the two women remained professional towards each other.

Liz’s first missions were not so different from anything she was used to. Some reconnaissance, some stealth ones…nothing too violent to start, her ninja skills useful to spy on targets and retrieve informations.

She was insert in various teams and only once she was in the same squad as one of the First Strike Team members: with Ana Amari herself. The scout mission needed cover from a sniper and the target was too “slippery” to let any other less prepared sniper take part in the mission.

It went well, overall, with Captain Amari only shooting once one of her Biotic Bullets to a hasty and inattentive agent. Liz was able to retrieve the needed information and covered in time for that reckless agent, taking care of the shooting enemy without alerting all the opponents, and the team went back home safely.

What the kunoichi didn’t know at the time, and discovered once back at the Headquarters, was the mission’s real purpose, namely to promote her or not to active service. Captain Amari presence was to evaluate her and she promoted Liz not only as a real active agent, but a member of the First Strike Team.

_._._

**October 2066**

Festivities and Celebrations, out of the traditional Japanese ones, weren’t usually celebrated by the Shimada Clan. Even Birthdays, if they weren’t highlights of a member's life, were not celebrated.

So, to say Liz had never attended an Halloween party was an understatement.

Overwatch is a military-humanitarian organization, sure, but that never stopped his Officials and agents to celebrate Birthdays and Festivities. It was promoted by the High Ranks themselves, to establish and consolidate relations of friendship and trust between the ranks and comrades. And that worked! Many had found friends or even a family inside the Organization, in their teammates and even with some Officials.

Tradition now was that Angela and Torbjörn would organize the Halloween Party and this year is the same.

Liz is in Angie’s office, helping her friend with some reports, having anything better to do today. It’s rare to have some free time as an Overwatch agent, mostly if you were an operative one, due to reports and missions’ organization. Today is one of those and Liz finds herself listening to her friend rambling enthusiastically about the party incoming in a few days and those of the previous years, nodding and humming while cataloging files on Athena’s medical server.

<<…and last year Torb was wearing this pirate costume and he had dyed his beard black and it was so funny because he had forgot to dye his eyebrows and so they were blonde and it was such a striking contrast! We all tried to muffle our laughs but Rein at some point had to tell him ‘cause he was guffawing under his breath so much he was having tears! And Torb became so red and ran away just to come back a few minutes later! He had dyed his eyebrows with a marker and they stayed like that for a whole week! It was so hilarious! Ahaha!>>

Liz was chuckling at Angela’s story, happy to discover that even Torbjörn has some sense of humor and it’s not always so grumpy. But she stopped her work in confusion at the Doctor’s next question.

<<So, what costume will you wear at the Party?>>

<<Oh? I didn’t know I was invited…I have no costumes…>>

<<Of course you ARE invited! The party is for everyone in the Base! And more important, you are our friend and a teammate, so not only you’re invited, you MUST participate!>>

<<I…I don’t know, Angie...I’ve never participated to a Party, let alone an Halloween one. Parties were not something well seen in the Clan. Hell, even Birthdays were not celebrated… Genji was the party-animal, and his behavior was severely condemned by the Council of Elders. I don’t even know if I’m able to “party”… you have seen me at yours Birthday’s! I never felt so much out of place…>>

<<I know, darling, but that doesn’t mean things can’t change. I’m sure you’ll feel comfortable with time… Just, give it a try, will you?>> asked Angela, looking at Liz hopefully.

<<Ok…I’ll try. But you have to help me with the costume, I don’t even know where to find one and in such a short time!>>

Angela shrieked with joy, nodding and hugging her friend tightly.

Four days later, Liz is admiring her looking in the mirror in her room. The costume Angela choose for her is a bit…provocative. She is wearing black stiletto knee boots, fishnet stockings, a shiny black leather minidress and a pair of black and red feathered wings. Her makeup is in the tones of red and black, courtesy of Angie explaining to her how to apply it because she has never felt the need to learn it, thanks to her maidens making her makeup when she was in the Clan.

She can’t suppress a bit of embarrassment in her clothing, but steeling her resolution, she departs from the mirror and makes her way towards the Strike Commander quarters. Angie had ordered her to invite Jack to the party, telling Liz he couldn’t say no to her. The younger had become red like a tomato, sputtering some excuse and telling that if he didn’t want to come, she wouldn’t succeed in inviting him. But Angela was right and when Liz went to his office to ask him to come with her, he accepted enthusiastically. She blushed again a deep red, later, thinking about the implication of his accepting.

Knocking on his door at exactly 8 p.m., she waits.

No answer.

<<Jack? Are you ready?>> she asks to the door, knocking again. But still there’s no answer.

She tries his office, a few doors down, thinking that maybe he has lost track of time and is still working.

Knocking would be useless, due to his office being soundproof, so she pushes the button of the intercom <<Jack? It’s Liz…are you there?>> she asks, then releases the button and waits again for an answer that doesn’t come.

<<Athena? Can you tell me where is Commander Morrison, please?>>

The metallic voice of the A.I. answers her immediately <<Strike Commander Morrison is inside his office. Seem like is vital parameter are altered, is heartbeat rate is quick and is body temperature high>>

<<WHAT?? Call immediately Doctor Ziegler and overpass his door lock protocols and let me in immediately!!>>

The A.I. does has ordered and Liz rushes inside, finding Jack sitting on his chair, his head and arms on the desk, unconscious.

<<Jack! Jack! Wake up, Jack!>> she shakes him and he groans, but doesn’t wake up. Liz runs to the inside bathroom and pick a towel, wets it and then puts it on the Commander’s forehead, while pushing him to lean on the backrest of the chair.

Angela comes in that instant and immediately sets to work in taking his pulse and asking to Athena his health condition. Assessed that he isn’t poisoned, she asks Liz to carry him to the Medical Bay,

The younger woman nods and lifts him on her back and shoulders, being her strong enough to lift him easily. Inside the Medical Bay, she gently places him on one of the beds and then Angela puts an IV on the back of his hand.

Running some diagnostics, she finds that he is healthy, except that he hasn’t slept for the past 9 days and last time he ate was yesterday at breakfast.

<<He’s an idiot, sometimes>> mumbles Liz and the Doctor agrees, chuckling a bit.

<<He is. Since I became the Chief Doctor here, I’ve seen him reducing himself like this two times already. We all know his job is the most stressful and he has a lot of work every day, but he can’t continue like this…no matter he’s a super soldier, his body will give away some day if he doesn’t take care of himself>> the concern in her tone is palpable, Angela cares for her friends deeply, even if her job requires from her to be emotionally distant sometimes.

<<I know…he’s a workaholic>> replies Liz, while stroking absentmindedly Jack’s hair.

Putting a catheter with a saline solution on the stand and linking it with the IV, Angie sighs and answers <<He needs to rest…and I need to take an eye on him. Seems like I’ll miss the party this year>>

<<Is there something that only you can do? I mean, I can stay with him if I’ve only to take an eye on him and you can enjoy the party>> the young woman answers.

<<But it’s your first Halloween party, I can’t ask you to skip it, Liz!>>

<<Don’t worry, I’ll go to the next. Go and enjoy the night, Angie! And moreover, I can’t leave my companion for the night alone, right?>> she says, blushing a bit.

Angela thanks her and orders to call her if anything happens and then rushes from the door.

Liz takes a chair and sits next to Jack, while the other sleeps and recovers.

It’s 3 in the morning when the girl hears a bit of shuffling beside her. She didn’t notice that she had fallen asleep with her head on the bed, still sitting on the chair.

The shuffling noise comes from Jack, who is waking up.

<<Hey, go back to sleep, you sleeping beauty, it’s too soon to wake up>> she tells him, while looking at the time on the clock next to the bed.

<<What? Where am I?>> asks him groggily, looking around.

<<You are in the Med Bay, you fainted from exhaustion and malnutrition inside your office, so me and Angie had to bring you here and now she’s at the Halloween party and I’m in charge of surveilling you>> she smirks, her eyes still full of sleepiness.

<<Thanks, but I have work to do…>> he tries to stand, but she is quick and stand above him, stopping him with a hand.

<<You’re not going anywhere, Commander. You have to rest and tomorrow, if the Doctor thinks you’re fine, you will go back to your work. But right now the orders are to sleep and recover>>

<<Liz, I appreciate your concern, and I’m sorry that I made you miss the party…but I have a lot of work, reports to check, and I just can’t stay here and sleep>>

She then puts some of her strength in the arm holding him and, leaning above him, pushes him back on the bed.

<<You. Stay. Here. You are tired and weak right now, Jack. I don’t even have to use all of my strength to hold you down!>> she chuckles a bit, then returns serious <<You made me almost sick with concern and I won’t let you go back to your workaholic bad habits… I beg you, rest Jack… I will force you, if needed, but please don’t let me get to this point>> she pleads him; and her real concern clutches his heart.

Sighing, he leans back and relaxes under her hand, and she sits beside him again.

<<How’s that I can’t say No to you?>> he chuckles and takes her hand in his, stroking his thumb on her soft skin. She smiles gently and leans back on the bed with her head and arms. While sleep reclaims them again, she mumbles and promises that she will help him not hurt himself again, and he smiles contently at her words.

In the morning, Angela comes back to check on Jack and Liz and finds them sleeping.

The Doctor wakes gently her younger friend and then the Commander.

<<Your vital parameters are back to normal, so you are free to go, Jack. But I strictly recommend a shower and a rich breakfast, for the both of you!>> which they know is an order and not an advice.

<<Thanks Doc>> smiles sleepy the man, while she only grunts in acknowledge and removes the IV.

<<Thank you, Angie. I hope the party was fun!>> replies Liz, while stretching and yawning.

In that instant, Jack’s gaze falls on her and widens at her clothes. He hadn’t noticed them when he woke up during the night. _Gods, she’s gorgeous!_ He swallows difficultly and turns his gaze, blushing, to the opposite wall when she notices his staring. The young woman doesn’t comment but smirks and meets Angela’s eyes, a knowing glance in hers.

<<I…I need a moment to stretch, if you don’t mind>> stammers Jack while Liz stands and holds a hand for him to take and get up.

<<Oh, ok. I’ll see you in the Mess Hall?>>

<<Yes! I’ll be there in half an hour!>>

The two women waves and leave the room, the clicking of the kunoichi’s stilettos on the floor and the swaying of her hips zeroing his sleepy mind.

After willing is rageful erection to subside, the Commander gets up and strides towards his quarters, weaving to Angela before getting out of the Medical Bay.

With Liz’s image glued to his mind, taking a quick shower results almost impossible, but he manages it somehow.

With clean clothes on, Jack reaches the Mess Hall and finds Liz already seated at a table, a mug of coffee in her hands and some plates full of food in front of her. She’s changed in her daily uniform, which is different from her battle one, consisting in blue pants, a white shirt and a blue jacket with the Overwatch logo on her left breast. They fit perfectly, accentuating her curves in the right places. More than once he has daydreamed of stripping her of the uniform, or more often peeling that tight suit she wears in battle from off her skin.

_Ah, damn it Jack! Not in front of everyone! Control yourself!!_

Squaring his shoulders, he approaches her, and she lifts her gaze smiling at him.

<<Seems like you’re quite hungry, hm?>>

<<Well, I missed dinner, so yes. But these is not just for me! I told you I would make sure you won’t hurt yourself anymore, so I ordered breakfast for you, too! And from now on, I’ll make sure you eat at every meal, at least until I’m here and not off to mission!>> she smiles tenderly.

<<You know I’m an adult and I can take care of myself, right?>> he answers arching an eyebrow, but still with a gentle and amused tone.

<<Oh I know, Sir. You are a fully grown male human adult…>> she smirks <<…and being that, you do stupid things like thinking you can go for days without sleeping or eating. So, I’ll be your shadow from now on and make sure you take care of yourself. Taking care of my friends is part of my nature, you implicitly accepted the contract when you recruited me as an agent!>> grins her, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear as to make a point.

<<You are too much talkative for someone who slept on a chair, you know it?>> he replies smirking, then leaning over her shoulder and speaking in her ear <<I should find a way to shut you up>> he suggests smugly.

Not missing a beat she answers <<Oh but my mouth is already occupied, I’m sipping my coffee, don’t you see?>> and smirks behind the mug. This makes him laugh as he stands and then sits on the opposite side of the table, thanking her for the food and starting his own breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3

**February 2067**

Talon was spreading free.

During the last 3 months Overwatch and Blackwatch had to deal with the Terrorist Organization many times, resulting in lots of victims from every front: Blackwatch and Overwatch agents, Talon ones, but also civilians and omnics. Last ones were the worst, no one could prevent those, because Talon’s moves were difficult to predict: its solely mission was to create chaos and death.

Maybe even worse than that, the victims’ relatives were accusing Overwatch to be responsible, because didn’t prevent the casualties.

Governments were starting to doubt the effectiveness of the organization, issuing laws and stopping interventions on their territories.

Jack was under pressure from every front, making his life a living hell.

The last he needed, were conflicts within the organization or between Overwatch and Blackwatch, but his wish wasn’t granted.

Reyes was leading his operations with increasing recklessness and he was making recruitments Morrison didn’t approve, especially on a moral level.

His last addition, a scientist condemned by Overwatch for her controversial researches: Moira O’Deorain.

Jack had Doctor Ziegler and her scientific team examine the geneticist’s papers only the year prior, and everyone concluded that such achievements couldn’t be done without altering the basis of human life, and creating something that couldn’t be considered human anymore.

But the Strike Commander didn’t have real word in Blackwatch’s decisions, unfortunately, and when he tried to talk to Gabriel about this recruitment, the man gritted his teeth and hissed <<You recruited that monster-girl and I couldn’t say nothing, so don’t come to me and tell me what to do with my organization!>>

Morrison was flabbergasted at first, but when realized Reyes was talking about Liz, became furious.

<<Don’t you dare speak about her like that again, Gabe! I don’t give a fuck if we once were friends and then a thing, I won’t tolerate a single mean word about her, especially from you! I thought you better than that!>>

<<You know what? Fine! Go and fuck your little monster-bitch! The day she will eat you alive, I’ll be laughing at your foolishness!!>>

Jack was losing his already thin temper, his tiredness controlling his emotions. He was snarling, about to start a fight with the man who once had been his lover, when the initial subject of their conversation made an appear.

<<Commander Morrison, what a pleasure to meet you in person>> the woman stated emotionless while approaching the two Officials <<I am SO sorry that there have been divergences between me and your Organization, but I am hopeful everything will be put aside, now that Commander Reyes recruited me>>

<<Doctor O’Deorain, I only hope you will play within the rules, now that you’re part of a HUMANITARIAN organization>> stated simply the Strike Commander, regaining control over himself.

<<But of course>> smiled the scientist, not concealing a wicked gleam in her eyes <<However, I will be... honored, if you will let me have some tests on you, sometimes. After all, the real results on the SEP experiments have been secreted…>>

<<I have already given my contribution to Science with my period as a guinea pig, so the answer is no.

Now, if you both will excuse me…>> and made quick work to go away as soon as possible.

While the Strike Commander stormed out, Moira sighed and placed a hand on Reyes shoulder.

<<We’ll find another way to have a sample of his DNA, Commander…>>

<<I don’t want anything form him, O’Deorain! I’m dying of cancer and no one has noticed, my healing factor has never been like his, but I don’t give a fuck! You are here to find a way to stop the cancer or to enhance my healing factor, so my body will fight it alone! And you will do it without his fucking DNA! Have I made myself clear??>>

<<Crystalline, Commander>>


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, after this chapter I'll be on hiatus for a bit, I have exams and then holidays.  
> I've already written two/almost three more chapters, but I have to check them first and I don't really have time right now.  
> So, enjoy this one!  
> See you all as soon as possible!  
> Love, Rob.
> 
> P.S.: smut ;) but love, too

**July 2067**

It was normal procedure that the Overwatch’s Strike Commander went on diplomatic missions with only a restricted group of Agents, usually chosen for some of their characteristics: mother tongue or languages known related to the place where the meeting would be; or combat skills useful to show off or to be the Commander’s escort; or some sort of relations with the politicians or the Nation itself.

When Jack announced a diplomatic mission in Germany, everyone knew he would bring with him Reinhardt, due to be German himself and a National hero, there.

Due to the type of the mission, showing Overwatch’s support to local omnics’ communities, and because of his ability to understand every omnic’s form of communication (no one knew how he did it, some rumors said he helped develop the communications programs; others said that since he lost his arm, he became a bit “Omnic” himself; his closest friends probably knew the truth, but no one told it, laughing at every new theory), Torbjörn was the obvious choice to bring along.

But when Jack ordered Liz to come, too…everyone was baffled.

Ok, not everyone. The ones “with eyes” weren’t so surprised.

The official reason was her being the second person in his inner circle to perfectly speak German, not considering Angela who was to stay at headquarters for job-related reasons, and the young woman was also good in showing diplomacy.

The truth was, he wanted her to come with him without a particular reason if not to have her around.

Liz was a bit surprised, but not only accepted the orders without a single complaint, she was rather happy to have been chosen and to have an excuse to be around Jack a bit more.

Not that they didn’t find ways to be around each other, usually. They seemed to gravitate in each other’s orbit, finding themselves in the same room at the same time or crossing their paths in corridors. Like an invisible cable connects the two Officials.

But being on mission together is different. A diplomatic operation means being a lot of time together, even if there’s the presence of the others and all the Authorities, but without the constant stress of being on a battlefield.

Liz and Jack had become close during the last year. Even more since her initial small crush on Reinhardt…well, crashed after she discovered his involvement with Captain Amari.

It had been a good thing for different reasons: first, she had discovered that Ana’s first reluctance towards her was more due to her jealousy and less because she didn’t like her; second, because the discovery had let Liz get some clearance over her emotions and helped her recognize the crush as nothing more than that, allowing her to create a good friendship with the Lieutenant.

Moreover, she has the feeling that becoming “just friends” with Rein has done some good even to Jack and the other man friendship… He had seemed so tense during the first months of her presence in Overwatch, and even more when she and the Lieutenant where around each other.

Understanding what passed inside the Commander’s head was more difficult than what someone would think. He has this clear open face, but it’s obvious his sharp mind elaborates so many things at the same time, you’re not even sure you would be able to follow every thought. It’s something Liz admires in him: not just a follow-the-rules soldier, but a complete man under those blue eyes.

Back on the mission on hand, the group is stationed in the Omnic Village the German Government had “gifted” the robots inside the Black Forest.

Many pro-Omnic people had obviously expressed their dislike in “relegating the Omnics in a place so far from the civilized world” (and to be true, all the Team members agree on this), but Overwatch couldn’t do so much about it, if not express its support and demonstrate it by residing in the Village for the entire duration of the mission, declining the local authorities’ offer to reside in a fancy and expensive hotel in the next biggest city.

Anyone knows how much Overwatch needs public approval these days...

The opportunity to gain more public approval fitted well with the Team habits and desires.

To Reinhardt, was a way to dwell in old memories of when he was a kid, growing up in a small village and surrounded by nature.

To Torbjörn, a way to stay more in contact with the Omnics.

To Liz, every moment in the nature is to cherish, her wild nature reclaiming them from time to time.

To Jack…seeing Liz so happy lightens his heart. Sure, he has always preferred warmer climates, but being able to stay deep in a forest, breathing fresh crisp air, was good to distract him even if just a bit, from his problems and every other Overwatch issue.

Being a four-day-long mission, the first two were dedicated to meetings and interviews, the remaining two became a bit of a vacation for the four people.

The third evening, after an official dinner with a politician held in his Villa many kilometers away from the Village, the group is retiring to bed when Jack stops Liz.

«I was thinking… would you like to take a walk with me? The forest must be beautiful this time of the night, with the fireflies and stuff» _Fireflies…really Jack? Couldn’t you find a better excuse??_

But Liz doesn’t mind the lame excuse. Instead she giggles and answers «Sure! Maybe we first change into something more comfortable, hm? Let’s meet here in 10 minutes»

«Yes! 10 minutes! I’ll be here!» he exclaims visibly happy and looks at her weaving and jogging to her room.

Precisely 10 minutes later, they stand at the entrance of their reserved building.

The young woman wears a pair of black leggings, trainers and loose dark green t-shirt, her loose long black hair falling on her shoulders. Jack wears a pair of jeans, a light blue shirt and a leather jacket.

«Aren’t you cold with only that t-shirt on?» inquires the man, but she only shrugs and answers «My body temperature is a lot higher than normal, due to the dragon-stuff. I wear jackets only when it’s really cold and the air here is so deliciously crisp!» she’s relaxed, her smile reaching her eyes, too.

They walk in companionable silence for a bit, immersed in all those sounds that can be heard only when nature is the master. And there are even the fireflies, notice Jack, pointing at them!

There’s a small group in a clearing just ahead. The small clear space between the trees is illuminated only by the moonlight, the summer sky above them rich with stars and a big white full moon, so near it seems like they can touch it.

«Mmh do you smell it? The humid grass, the crisp of the pines, the water of the stream over there? The air is so clean here, I’m pretty sure I can smell the void of the universe! It’s beautiful!» Liz smiles and stretches, her arms wide open as to embrace the whole forest, eyes closed and feature relaxed.

«Yes…beautiful» breaths Jack, but his eyes are trained on her, not the forest. His nose catches her flowery scent, not the ones of the nature.

The woman makes a few steps ahead, going almost in the middle of the clearing, and turns her head to speak over her shoulder «Mind if I stretch my wings a bit? I don’t have near so much space in my room here…or even at the Headquarters» her eyes reveling a bit of shyness at the strange request.

«Please, do as you wish!» answers maybe too quickly the man, eyes still trained on her.

«Oh, don’t tempt me…there are so many things I wish to do» grins Liz, taking off her t-shirt, revealing her bare back and no bra straps to be seen. Then from her shoulder, slowly, a pair of red wings appear and grow, blossoming to the full-size her human form permits. She stretches them, opening the wings completely.

Jack is in awe, gaping. He’s seen her half-changed during battles, but has never had the opportunity to simply stare at her draconic features.

Before his mind can form the entirety of a coherent thought, his mouth is speaking «May I touch them?» he mentally slaps himself for the question, but Liz obliges him nonetheless «Sure» she smiles at him from over her shoulder, her wings still wide open.

The man crosses quickly the distance between them. His hand shakes a bit when he holds it up. When his fingers trace the first line over the membrane of her right wing, Liz shivers.

«Oh, sorry!» he retracts his hand immediately, but she reassures him «No, don’t worry… it’s just, no one has ever touched them. But it feels nice…really!»

He nods and swallows, his throat dry, and reaches again for the wing. Holding up his other hand, he strokes them , tracing patterns, the veins and the scales.

«They’re so soft and hard at the same time…so strong» she gasps after a particular stroke on the side of the left wing, her breath has become a bit labored in the meantime.

«So beautiful…» trails him off, his gaze traveling from the red skin of the wings to the creamy one on her back, shoulders, arms…his hands following the gaze involuntarily.

«Yes, they are…» whispers the woman.

«Ya are» simply states Jack, and leans forward to kiss her right shoulder.

«Mmmh Jack…>> moans Liz and, closing her wings on her back, turning in his arms.

Jack audibly gasps at that, his eyes moving frantically from her eyes to her bare chest «Liz…»

«Kiss me, jack?» and every coherent thought he could have had, vanish in that instant.

His lips are on hers in a millisecond, his hands on her hips, caressing. He has to bend to kiss her properly, but she stands on her tiptoes and everything is simply perfect like that.

Her hands lock on his blond hair, pushing him down and pulling his strands.

They kiss fervently, moaning, nipping their lips, their tongues dancing against each other.

Liz’s hands find their way down his neck and to the hem of the jacket, pushing it off his shoulders. He understands the hints and, leaving for a moment her hips, shrugs off his jacket and then helps her with the buttons of his shirt. While he takes care of the shirt, she sneaks her hands under it, lightly stroking his abs, eliciting a loud moan from him.

Shirt taken off, he breaks the kiss and starts nipping her neck, his hands roaming on her stomach, up the side of her breasts and finally cupping and stroking them. They aren’t big, but the perfect size for his hands. Liz gasps and moans, making him grin on her neck. Then his mouth starts a path going south, kissing her collarbone, then the valley between her breasts. His tongue flicks a nipple, and her moan goes straight on his already bulging groin.

Kneeling, he kisses his path down, and then looks at her in the eyes, asking permission to take off her leggings and trainers. She nods, eyelids almost close, pupils dilatated from the excitement. Meanwhile her hands have stroked his hair, then his arms and shoulders, occupying themselves on his body and memorizing every shape.

Jack makes quick work of her remaining clothes, stopping just a bit to take off his own boots and jeans, and stays there, knelt in front of her, admiring her. His eyes wide and pupils dilatated, he absorbs the image she’s offering him, like a prayer knelt in front of his goddess.

She smiles and bends to kiss him again, then a mischievous thought crosses her mind.

«Jack?» murmurs her on his lips

«hm?» he only answers, eyes closed, nibbling her bottom lip.

«Take off your underwear…and catch me!» she gives him a second to understand, looking in his eyes, smirking, then sprints away from him, laughing and turning her head to look at him.

He’s still knelt on the ground and his excited brain needs a couple of seconds to understand her words, but then he stands in a hurry, shrugs off his underwear and grinning, leaps forward to catch her.

Liz runs through the forest and laughs, Jack laughing runs after her «I’ve got you in my sights!» shouts humorously. She isn’t running top speed, but her pace is still quick to not let him catch her so easily.

They run avoiding trees and skipping bushes, trampling the grass and dry leaves with their bare feet. None of them as ever done something like that. It’s so childish and so liberating…

Reaching another clearing with a big rock in the middle, she jumps on it. Jack stops at the base, looking up at her. Her body is framing the moon, her wings are stretched, her eyes gleaming in the dim light.

_Wow! She’s ethereal!_ Thinks Jack.

She smiles lovely at him and jumps down, gliding with her wings, landing in front of him.

Liz hugs him and he intertwines his hands in her black locks, sealing their mouths in a searing kiss.

The contact between their bare bodies send shivers through them. It’s like being electrocuted, but leaving only pleasure and arousal behind.

She breaks the kiss, panting, and locks gaze with him.

«Do you trust me?» she asks.

«With my life» he answers, putting a strand behind her ear.

«Hug and kiss me» she orders and he does.

Holding him tight, she jumps a takes them high in the air, her wings so strong to carry the both of them.

It’s something completely new for both, the sensation like nothing they have ever tried.

They stay like this for a long time, since she takes them down again. Then she smirks and runs again, this time towards the first clearing, where they left their clothes.

Jack runs after her and when he reaches her, she’s standing on their clothes, organized to cover a square on the grass. She’s blushing a bit and her wings are nowhere to be seen, she has retired them.

Jack approaches calmly, his gaze never leaving hers. When at arm distance, Liz lies down on the “covers”, still looking at him in the eyes, holding up her arms and inviting him to join her.

Jack kneels and lies on her, pressing is hard body against her soft one, eliciting a small moan from the young woman when his now hard cock touches her belly. He kisses her deep, his hands travel on her body, caressing every curve. She caresses his head and palms his back. Their kiss becomes more frantic the more their arouse grows. His member is achingly hard, now pressing on her thigh.

«Liz…oh gods, I want ya so much!» he groans on her neck, nibbling it.

«Me too, Jack» pants her, gaze unfocused looking at the sky.

«Have ya ever…?» he then asks, looking her in the eyes.

She shakes her head shyly, and he kisses her with more fervor.

«You’re protected, right? I mean, Angela should have all the female agents under contraceptive…»

«Yes, yes I’m!» she pants while he licks a trail from her right breast to the left one, sucking on the now hard nipple.

«Good…I’m sorry, I’ve no condom with me…but I’m clean, I promise! But if ya want to wait...It’s more than ok to me…»

«Gods Jack, shut up and fuck me!» and she kisses him hard, her right hand stroking his cock. Her hand isn’t able to close completely on his girth.

That’s enough of an answer for him. He opens her legs, still kissing her, and press two fingers on her swollen clit.

«Aaaah!» she moans loudly.

His mouth goes south, his tongue trailing a path from her collarbone to her breasts, stopping to suck on a nipple to descend trailing kisses on her firm stomach.

Liz meanwhile moans and tugs at his hair, skin flushed but shivering with every sensation he brings to her.

Finally reaching his goal, he starts licking her, first some flicks of his tongue on her clit, then her already so wet pussy. God, she’s a sight to behold, her pussy tight closed, already glistening from her juices, lips swollen from her arousal.

He wants her to come at least once before he enters her, so she’ll be more relaxed.

Jack inserts his index finger inside her, and she groans a bit, eyes rolling.

Fuck, it’s been ages since he’s been with a virgin, male or female. She’s so tight, his mind is already zeroing on the sensation.

Licking her clit, he pumps is finger inside her, his rhythm becoming more intense the more she relaxes around him. Then, he adds his middle finger, still pumping her. Her wetness covers his fingers, her moans resuond in his ears.

«Jaaaack….aaahh…I’m close» she moans, panting hard. Gods, he wants to hear her moan all night. The fuck, all days and nights from now on!!

«Cum for me, Babygirl» he orders, voice husk. Another flick of his tongue, and she’s cuming, her entire body shaking, a moan ripped from her throat, her little cunt clenching tightly around his still pumping fingers.

He takes them away from inside her and sucks them, savoring her. She’s still coming down from her high, eyes closed and breath ragged.

The man leans on her, pushes her hair from her sweat-wet forehead and asks her to look at him. Still breathing hard, she locks eyes with him.

Jack positions himself at her entrance, but waits for her permission. Liz nods and intertwines a hand with his. She’s a bit scared, but tries hide. She wants him so much, has desired this moment with him for so long…

He pushes in his cockhead and she hisses, even if she’s relaxed his girth is really something. He pushes in steadily, inch after agonizing inch of his eight, murmuring sweet nothings to help her relax, caressing her head and face. She wants to close her eyes, but resists, looking intently in his. She trembles under him, the effort to remain still but also relaxed is affecting her body control.

Finally he’s fully in and they are both panting hard from the effort. She’s making a bit of a face, trying not to close her eyes and frowning a bit from the stretch. A bead of sweat runs down his eyebrow, while he stills to let her adjust around him.

«Are ya in pain? Want me to stop? We can stop, Liz, whenever ya want, just tell me» he reassures her.

«No, no I don’t want to…just, move slowly, will you?» she smiles meekly at him, wincing a bit.

«Absolutely» and he kisses her tenderly.

He starts a slow rhythm, pulling out a bit and then pushing back inside again. He continues kissing her everywhere: her mouth, her eyelids, her cheeks, her breasts.

The sensation his overwhelming for the both of them. He’s not used anymore to the tight wet warm of pussy, and such a perfect one, embracing his cock so good. Last time he had sex, was with a male and was rough and not even comparable to being with her, both physically and emotionally speaking.

Liz feels overwhelmed by the stretch, by the sensation of being so deliciously full, by his hands and mouth and tongue on every inch of her skin, by finally being as one with the man she loves.

When she starts moaning a bit more, he intensifies his rhythm, squeezing her right breast with his hand.

«Oooh!» she gasps «More, pleeease» and he happily obliges.

His trusts intensifies, in speed and strength. Her eyes shut, she gasps and moans loudly and scratches his back and presses the heels of her feet against his bottom, silently asking him more, more, more.

He grunts in her neck, his trust now resenting a brutal pace, but she moans and verbally express her liking it.

«Liiiz…oh fuck….you’re wonderful…» he moans and bites her on the neck. She cries out and cums again, clenching around him but Jack doesn’t stop. He changes angle, taking one of her legs over is forearm, and pistons inside her more vigorously.

Her whole body shakes for the orgasm, but already prepares for another one. Her eyes roll in her skull, and her nails dig in the flesh of his back.

«Liz, love, Babygirl… I’m close…» he moans and hisses from the pain on his back, but it’s a good kind.

«Yes! Yes!! Jack!!» she screams. The new positions has given her access to his neck, and now she’s the one biting him.

With a final shout of her name, Jack spills inside her, hips jerking and body shaking.

Liz cums biting his neck, her eyes rolling in her head and an half shout muffled by the flesh between her teeth. She shivers and her pussy clamps around him rhythmically, milking him of every drop.

When her mouth becomes slack against his neck, he releases her leg and pulls out from her.

Their mixed juices drip from within her on the clothes, but they don’t spare a thought about it.

Jack lies down next to her and they look at each other, breath still ragged.

He embraces her and covers the both of them with some of the clothes in a blanket-style way. They smile and hug, regaining slowly their normal breath.

That’s when he really notice for the first time how hot (and not only in a sexy way) she’s, warming them up with her high body temperature.

They drift off like that, hand in hand, snuggling.

The next morning they wake up still cuddling and in the middle of the clearing.

The first thing they do, is looking at each other, at the mess of clothes and at the forest, and laugh about it.

He then leans his forehead on hers and whispers «That wasn’t a one night stand, for me…but I’ll respect your decision…» his voice, still rough from the night, shakes a bit, but he’s calm.

«I hoped you would say that. You’re important to me, Jack. And now that I’ve had a taste of you, I don’t think I can go back to nothing» she winks and giggles, and he laugh with her.

They kiss for a bit, and finally get dressed and go back to the village, hand in hand, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are the Matter of which Dreams are made... <3


End file.
